See the Lights
by Beef Tonkatsu
Summary: When Elsword sneaked inside the castle that night he never thought that climax of his entire life was about to happen. After being kicked on the crotch, being bashed three times on the face by a candle holder, and the princess offering him the chance to become filthy rich, Elsword found himself unable to resist her request: Take her to see the floating lights. Contains a Female!IP.


"N-no more!"

She gasped as she grasped each of the table's hinges for support. Her face had gone red and she resisted the urge to moan loudly. Her breathing was getting ragged and her knuckles by now had turned white due to how she was grasping the table.

"Please bear with it, Princess. I'm almost there." A gruff voice spoke behind her. She then felt her insides tightening in and another strained gasp escape her lips.

"L-Lento!"

She screamed, her eyesight now turning white. If this would continue she was so sure that she'll pass out any minute now.

"There... I'm done." Lento sighed and took a step back from her. Chung by now had slumped on the table, her face flushed. Face contorted into displeasure.

"You know..." A voice spoke from the corner of the room. "I'm sure that you gave those who are passing by the wrong idea with those sounds."

Lento turned red at this. He cleared his throat and diverted his eyes away from his still slumped princess. Chung grumbled something incoherent as she pushed herself up. She turned her face to the other person who gave her an amused smile.

"I still failed to see the relevance of wearing this abomination of a thing." She spatted completely ignoring his suggestive comment. "Corsets are something that you should use when torturing an enemy if you ask me."

The first prince chuckled at his sister's pouting face. "It's supposed to be a new trend in Altera."

She snorted at him. Something that is considered improper for someone of her stature. "Let me guess, Eve don't breath or something?"

"Well..." His grin turned wider. "My wife is pretty much capable of handling one without complaing, unlike a certain someone."

"Go die in a hole, Ke En." She stuck her tounge out childishly.

"Princess," Allegro, who had kept quiet all this time spoke. He was her advisor and sometimes he just could not allow himself to let her act like how she was at the moment. "That is not proper. Have you forgotten your lessons? The King would not be please if he'll hear you talking like this."

Chung sighed. She nodded albiet pouting at getting reprimanded by Allegro. "My apologies. I will not do it again."

"Good." He motioned some of the maids to bring the gown that she's supposed to wear for the engagement party tonight. A white gown with a mix of blue and gold on it. The colors that highly represents the Seiker family.

Right. Engagement party. HER engagement party. Due to having enough of fighting for centuries now, the king of Hamel and the king of Sander had decided to create a treaty. That of course includes marrying Sander's prince to Hamel's princess. Someone who goes by the name of Add. She scrunched her face as she thought of what he might look like.

Ke En chuckled at her reaction. Of course he knew what she was thinking, she had consulted it with him the day before. He had assured her that he's not half bad in terms of outer appearance. He didn't told her about how said Add used to obsess over his wife though.

"You should at least feigned happiness. It's your engagement after all."

"My happiness is not important to this matter. But I will try my best." She sighed, lifting her arms to let the maids put on her gown for her.

She tilted her head to the window, it was nearly dark. The sky was painted in hues of orange and pink and soon enough stars will replace them. And as she gaze at the scenery before her, she remembered the special kind of lights that will appear a week from now.

And Chung knew that it'll be one of the things that she'll miss when she finally leaves the kingdom with her new husband.

* * *

He sprinted faster as they dodge the bullets that were fired at him. Elsword inwardly cursed as one scrapped the tip of his hair. He flicked his fingers, an orb of light formed before he threw it to the direction of their enemies.

"This is all your fault!" Beside him, Aisha grumbled. She whisked her staff and launched a magical attack behind them. Elsword couldn't help but to frown at her statement.

"Mine?! Who's idea was it to take that road?! Shit! Raven's so going to kill us for this!" He hissed as he sprinted faster.

"Hmmp! Whatever." Aisha rolled her eyes but smirked as she jiggled the sling bag that hang on her shoulder. "At least we got what we wanted."

"You bet." He looked behind his shoulder then formulated a plan. "Let's split up, you go to that side. I'll go here." He didn't wait for her response as he sprinted left. He heard the guards shouting at them to halt but hell would have to freeze over before they do so.

He smirked, flicked his fingers again, and then launched an attack. It created a sea of smoke, hindering the guards from seeing him. He changed his direction and as he neared the castle, he hid behind a tree.

The guards went pass him. Elsword could only snicker as they ran far up ahead until finally disappearing from his eyesight.

Elsword took a step out and scanned the premises. He saw an open balcony, it'll probably lead inside the castle. Which meant more jewels and riches to steal. With that in thought he jumped on the railings.

The door was open and the room was dark. Elsword started to make his way inside. As he had expected it was rather luxurious, a pure white piano lay on the middle. A rather expensive looking bed was on the corner, marble desk and chair were neatly stacked to the other end of the room. Well luck, it seemed like he stumbled upon one of the King's kids room. Of whom? That was answered by the large portrait that lays on the wall.

He moved closer.

The princess.

He had heard stories about her. Deemed as the 'Iron Paladin' a fighter that is equalled to the so called 'Deadly Chaser' which is her brother. She is a capable fighter from what the stories say, but he doubt otherwise. It was probably for showing off. Princess after all were thought how to act like a perfect lady, and he doubt that being a fighter includes that.

But she's really beautiful, he'd give her that.

"Man..." He grinned widely. "I'd totally hit on you if you weren't the Princess."

And then the door opened, revealing the face of the girl he just said that he'd totally hit on.

* * *

To say that Chung was bored was an understatement.

She resisted the urge to yawn as she danced with her future 'husband'. Ke En was right when he said he doesn't look half bad, at least now she was sure that their children would be on the highest form of beauty. But that doesn't change the fact that he was boring. Moreover, he kept on glancing over Ke En and Eve. The fact that he was glaring at the former didn't escaped Chung's observant eyes.

When the song finally ended, she couldn't be happier. She politely bowed and made her way to the staircase.

When Chung met the questioning gaze of her father, she gave him a smile and said that she'll be back.

The people continued to lessen as she made her way to her room. By the time that she was almost near, no other life forms was now in sight. The night was quiet, moon and stars sparkling from the sky. She didn't even stopped herself from smiling as she remembered the lights that she sees once a year.

"It would be nice to see them for the last time before I leave..." She murmured. The girl placed her fingers to the glass, silently tracing the stars and smiled sadly with the thought that it would be the last time.

She shook her head with the thought. She then made her way to her room. She took ahold of the knob, but what she saw made her freeze. Her eyes grew wide, she gapped at the intruding person who look equally shock as her.

And before she even knew it, her door was slammed shut and she was pushed back to the now closed door. A hand find its way to her lips and she came face to face with a handsome face. (Pun intended)

Well, it wasn't like the aristocratic handsome of a type, it was more like the bad boy type. Rugged, unruly, effortless. She could feel herself swoon as she drowns in those beautiful crimson optics. But Chung immediately found her senses with the next words that he uttered.

"Make one peep and I'll rape you."

She gave him a deadpanned look.

That until her knees rose up and hit him to his crotch. He fell to his knees as he felt the pain rush to his system. Elsword groaned in pain as he grab the place that had been injured. Before he could even stagger back to his feet, Chung's feet rose again but this time hitting him straight to the face.

Oh god.

He was getting beaten up by a girl. And not just ordinary girl, but the Princess Seiker herself! Nobody even told him that she was this barbaric! Oh wait, now that he mention it, they did.

And blag, yet again something hit him to jaw. He fell backwards and landed on his back, his eyes caught a sight of a candle holder before he felt something hit him again and everything fade to black.

"Ah..." Chung gasped as she lowered the candle holder in her hand. She neared her attacker's unconscious form, she poked him with the tip of her shoes and as he didn't move she sighed. "I think I went too hard on him."

"Still..." She rested her free hand on her hips. "What is a stripper doing inside my room?"

"I am not a strippe — " Elsword, horrified at being mistaken as a stripper shot up. Only to fell back, truly unconscious this time as he again got bashed in the head by a candle holder. Goddammit.

The next time that he woke up, he was tied to a chair and a princess was sitting on a marble seat right in front of him. She had her arms crossed on her chest (Which he noted that all though not that big, has a decent size to it. Perv.).

"Tell me..." She said in an voice full of authority. Elsword noticed that she was all alone, don't princesses needs guards wherever they go? But then again this said Princess was the one who beat him to pulp. "Who are you and what do need of me?"

He gulped. One wrong move and off he was to death. "I don't know of who you are... Ah wait, of course I knew who you are, you are kinda famous, you know. A-anyway..." He cleared his throat. "I don't need anything from you, but let me just say this..." He then limped to his seat, a goofy smile found its way to his lips. "Heeeeey. How you doing?"

Chung deadpanned at him. And as she rose her hand that was still holding the candle holder he began to panic.

"Woah woah! Wait! Okay I'm sorry! I didn't mean to piss you or anything!"

The Princess sighed and leaned back to her seat. "... Well? You have not yet answered my question."

Elsword sighed. He tried his best to wiggle himself out of this rope. When he realized his efforts were all futile, he groaned and hung his head low. Chung clearing her throat made him look back to his capturer. "Look, Princess." He started. "I didn't mean to trespass to your room, okay? I was running from the royal guards and your room just happen to be the nearest from my hidding place "

Chung gave him a suspicious look.

"I'm Elsword. Part of the Black Crow bandits, and I'd be really glad if you will not hand me over to your father." And he smiled that shit eating smile of his.

But the Princess only furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What made you think that I will not tell this to my father?"

Shit. Goodbye Elsword. Your time was short but you will be remembered.

Chung sighed. She observed the bandit that was in front of her. Well, aside from he is really good looking, basically her type, Chung will in fact would feel bad if she'll hand him over to her father. So she thought of something else to do to him.

Her eyes then drifted to the balcony. Maybe she could...

"Hey." She lightly kicked his foot. Elsword gave her a confused look. "Do you know those lights that will appear a week from now?"

"... Yeah? Elves make them. Some sort of a tribute to mother nature or something. What about them?"

Chung perked up at the information. A excited grin found its way to her lips and she leaned forward. "Elves? So they were made by elves..." She whispered the last part more to herself.

Elsword couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow at her. Somehow the princess was acting strange, but he was more concerned about how he will escape.

"Elsword." Chung spoke. "I will not tell this to my father on one condition."

He gulped, for some unknown reason he had a bad feeling about this. "W-what is it?"

"I want you to take me to see the lights."

Elsword couldn't help but gape at her. Is she serious? Why couldn't she just go there herself? Far as he remembered the Kingdom of Hamel was not really in feud with the elven tribe that resides to that part of the forest. And that was exactly what he had asked her.

"Because..." She started. "I don't want to see them as the Princess. I want to go there as Chung. Just me. And that would be impossible with all the guards that will follow me."

Ok...ay... Somehow this chick wasn't making any sense. And so without much of a self restraint, Elsword being the moron that he was, burst into laughing.

Chung frowned at him. Greatly insulted as how he had just started laughing after she told him what she wanted. The prick. "What's so funny?"

"You..." He managed to choke out in between his laughter. "You... You're the one who is funny! God! HAHAHA! anyway... No. I will not do it."

"W-wha — Why?" Chung in all honesty was astonished. Well she was used to getting whatever she wants (except for freedom of course) and this was the first time that someone rejected her.

"Look. Surrender me to your father for all I care but no. Taking you to the elven festival by yourself is equal to kidnapping. Much, mind you, much much more grave than petty stealing and trespassing and I will not endanger my peers just because — "

"I will reward you with five hundred pieces of gold."

And so...

That was how Elsword found himself later that night walking the dark forest with a cloaked princess in tow.

Raven was so going to castrate him.

* * *

 **Elsword: Rune Slayer**

 **Chung:Iron Paladin / Ke En: Deadly Chaser**

 **Aisha: Dimension Witch**

 **Raven: Veteran Commander Rena:**

 **Night Watcher**

 **Eve:Code: Empress**

 **© Elsword — KOG**

 **Inspired by Disney's Tangled.**


End file.
